1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device that communicates with an external device and a method for controlling such a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, not only personal computers, but also information devices such as digital still cameras (hereinafter referred to as “digital cameras”) perform data transmission/reception via wireless communication. For wireless communication between information devices, a method that employs NFC (Near Field Communication) technology as typified by IC tags is used (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-031531).
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-031531 employs P2P (peer-to-peer) communication. Accordingly, when the user of an information device wants to share data stored in the information device with a plurality of other information devices by transmitting the data via close proximity wireless communication, the user needs to bring his/her information device in close proximity to each of the information devices to transmit the data. In this case, the user has to repeatedly perform preparatory operations such as selecting content, which is extremely laborious and requires time.